


Slow and Steady Wins the Race

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: If you're still accepting prompts, maybe "you walk so fucking slow so i tried walking on the grass to overtake your snail ass but my foot caught on a rock and your long fancy coat was the only thing i could grab on before i completely lost my dignity" for Kagami/Tobirama, if you feel like it?





	Slow and Steady Wins the Race

Kagami is going to be late. He has a form or two he’s supposed to submit to the main office before noon, and it’s already after eleven. He tried to submit this morning, but in an act of pure malice his Wi-Fi went down. This is sabotage by…by…someone.  Probably. Or he just has bad luck.

Either way, Kagami needs to get logged on at a public library computer before noon to submit everything, and the man in front of him is  _soooo_  slow. He’s been behind him for five minutes already, and at this point he’s certain this guy’s going to the library too. He can’t stand to go so slowly the whole way there. Is he going slowly because he’s old? He has white hair, but he looks too fit to be old.

Kagami is just going to walk around him. The grass won’t kill him. He steps off the sidewalk and starts sprinting, but before he can get anywhere his foot hits something and he loses his balance. The grass may kill him after all. Maybe he deserves it for waiting till the day they’re due to try to submit the forms. He honestly finished them two days ago.

Whether or not he deserves it, Kagami still doesn’t  _want_  to die. His hand shoots out to grab something to stop his fall. It latches onto the man’s long coat. Oh god. He’s going to knock them both down  _and_ ruin this guy’s fancy coat  _and_  then he’ll owe him like $400  _and_  he’ll be dead. He closes his eyes and waits to hit the ground. He never does.

When he finally opens his eyes to see what happened, the man has grabbed him by the collar with his left hand. Kagami is still gripping the right side of his coat. Neither of his feet are properly on the ground. If this man lets go of him he’s going to fall face first. Unfortunately, his brain is less concerned with figuring out how to get his feet back under him, and more concerned with the fact that the slow walker is not much older than him, and also  _hot_. Kagami didn’t know eyes came in red like that, but he likes it.

“Are you alright?” hot red eye man asks. His voice is sexy too.

Realizing he’s been gaping like a moron for an inappropriate amount of time, he shuts his mouth harshly. He attempts to make a nice, normal, friendly smile, but it probably looks demented.

“Yeah,” Kagami says breathlessly. His brain finally starts to reboot, and he quickly adds, “Thanks! For catching me. Are you going to the library?” As he finishes speaking he gets his feet back under him, and starts to stand back up properly.

“Your welcome, and yes,” he replies, letting go of Kagami and taking a small step back.

“Me too! I’m Kagami,” he chirps, “Uchiha.”

“Tobirama Senju,” the man says reclining his head in acknowledgement. “I know a few Uchihas.”

“That’s almost never a good thing,” Kagami jokes, “For the record I have very little in common with whoever it is that set something you care about on fire.”

“Either you’re very good at guessing things, or incidents like the one I was involved in happen a lot,” Tobirama observes.

“There’s a family history of pyromania,” he replies, “Don’t worry mine is under control.” Kagami laughs a little at his own joke. Mainly to cover up the fact that he’s only partially joking.

“What a relief,” Tobirama deadpans. His tone is flat, but he’s smirking a little. A man with a dry sense of humor is something Kagami can appreciate.

“Why don’t we finish walking to the library? I just have some forms to submit soon, and I’m sure you have something you were intending to do,” he inquires.

The two of them shift onto the sidewalk properly, and continue moving toward the library. When Tobirama speaks Kagami really has to crane his neck around to look at him. Not only is he off to the side, but he’s  _tall_. And not just in the way everyone’s tall when you’re a man under five foot seven.

“I’m working on my dissertation,” Tobirama says, “It’s about classroom management strategies and their relationships with types of disruptions.”

“Classroom management? Are you a teacher?” he asks.

“I used to be. Now I’m a principal.”

He tries to imagine Tobirama as a principal. Grumpy and scary on the outside, but probably actually likes the students. It’s a funny image. The library comes into sight. Tobirama actually picked up his pace to match Kagami while they were talking, and it looks like his forms will be in on time after all. Maybe he was wrong and today isn’t an unlucky day. Only one way to be sure.

Kagami stops just through the library entrance, as they’re about to part ways. “What do you say we go out for coffee or something later? When we’re both done here?” he asks.

“That would be pleasant,” Tobirama answers, “How is three? It is going to take me two or three hours to finish what sorting through resources.”

“Good!” Kagami says quickly. Then blushes, and clears his throat. “Meeting back here at three works for me,” he adds with a pointed effort not to sound so overenthusiastic. However, as soon as Tobirama is out of range, he does do a celebratory fist pump. Maybe he should procrastinate more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to imagine Tobirama was an elementary teacher. Parents thought he looked awfully intimidating, but the students loved him.


End file.
